We're what!
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Prompt: Beca misses her plane and there isn't another one for a long while, The Kommissar finds her and takes her in. bonus point for family related stuff, and misunderstandings with them. no jeca please.
1. Chapter 1: Shit!

Prompt: Beca misses her plane and there isn't another one for a long while, The Kommissar finds her and takes her in. bonus point for family related stuff, and misunderstandings with them. no jeca please.

German speaking will be Italicized

Chapter 1: Shit!

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Beca cursed. She missed her plane back to America, and now she was stuck in Germany for another month. "How do they only have a plane sent to Germany once a month!" She exclaimed, frustration clear in her voice. "Shit!" She grabbed her luggage, heading back outside the airport, trying to hail a taxi.

After giving the name of the hotel, they were off. "Shit!" She swore again, realizing all the Bellas were on a plane so she couldn't call any of them. "Why me?" She crooned. She payed the taxi driver as they pulled up. " _Danke_!" She told him.

Beca made her way up to the front desk, trying to get someone's attention. " _Can I help you?_ " a pimply teen asked. The Bella was suddenly glad her father made her learn German as a child.

" _I need a room please_?" Her American accent clear.

The sandy haired boy typed on his computer, trying to secure a room. " _I'm sorry_ ," He started, " _It seems we have nothing_." He smile apologetically.

"Shit!" Beca cursed again. " _Danke_ ," She mumbled under her breath. Turning tail she made her way outside, sitting on a bench she cursed herself again. "Why do I have such bad luck?"

And that's how the Kommissar found her, sitting on a bench outside a hotel pouting. "Looks like I found myself a little Maus!" She exclaimed loudly, drawing the brunette's attention.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Of course," She huffed, crossing her arms. "Please, not right now Kommissar." she sounded miserable.

Kommissar sat down beside the smaller girl, "What is the matter?" Her accent seemed thicker. "Why so glum?"

"Not that you actually care, but I missed my plane, and there's not another one for a month."

"So why not book a hotel room?" The blonde was curious.

Beca closed her eyes and sighed, "It's all booked up, so I have no way of getting home, and I'm homeless in Germany." The brunette felt tear stinging her eyes. She was so stressed, all she really wanted to do was sleep.

The blonde put her arm around the Bella, pulling her into her side. "You need a place to stay?" She asked softly.

Beca felt the hair on her neck rise, "Well, yeah..." she trailed off unsure.

The Kommissar grinned down at her, "Well I shall tell my family that we will have a pet mouse for while, ja?" She mocked.

The brunette blushed at the comment, "Only if you're my owner, wait what?!" She face-palmed, "Why can't I keep my mouth shut around you?" She whined.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

Awkward. That was the only way to describe the car ride. "You're so quiet for a Maus," Kommissar started, eyes never leaving the road. "You think a cat had your tongue." She grinned.

"I wish you had my tongue, especially all over your body," Beca's eyes widened, "Damn it!"

Kommissar glanced at her, laughing at her flushed cheeks, "What was that tiny Maus? I thought I heard you squeak."

"I'd like for you to make me squeak!" The Dj put her face in her hands and groaned, "How do you do it?"

"Well between two women it usually involves, lots of fingers and tongue action, but if you want details..." She drawled, "I would be more than happy to show you..." Her tone was mocking, and Beca could feel herself blush.

"Sh-shut up! You just make me nervous!" She stuttered, "And make me question my sexuality," She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Kommissar grinned, pulling up to a medium sized home. "Welcome home darling!" She gestured to the house. "My family is waiting, don't worry I already told them everything, as well as that they should speak English."

Beca couldn't help but wonder what everything was, steeling her nerves she climbed out of the car. She went around to the popped trunk to grab her things, only to notice they weren't there. "Hey where'd-"

"Come on darling, best not to keep them waiting," Kommissar cut her off. Beca then noticed she was carrying all her stuff over her shoulder, jesus! how strong was this woman?

Beca scrambled after her, running to catch up. Kommissar was talking with what looked almost like her double, if it wasn't for the graying blonde hair and slight wrinkles she'd be convinced this was her twin. "Seems you finally made your way up?" Kommissar grinned over her shoulder at the shorter girl. "Mother this is my little Maus!" The blonde wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist, pulling her into her. Beca flushed at the intimate gesture.

The older woman looked at the two of them closely, staring Beca down. The Dj felt herself gulp. "So this is the Maus we've heard so much about?" Her voice was cold, accent thick. "I have to say, she as cute as you described," Beca's face was as red as a tomato at this point. "It's nice for Luisa to finally bring you home to meet us," She smiled softly at her.

Beca looked to Kommissar, who she noted was blushing, "Mother! You are embarrassing her," She looked down to the brunette and smile, "Shall I show you to our room?"

"Yeah," Beca made a move to grab her laptop bag, "Wait, our?" She questioned, "As in our room, or rooms?"

"Don't be silly, you'll share her bedroom," Her mother stated, "We're not under the impression that you don't already sleep together," She grinned slyly.

Beca's jaw hung wide open, "What!" She squeaked, "I'm not- she's not- I mean we're not," She looked to the Kommissar for help.

"Aww she even squeaks like a little Maus!" Her mom cooed.

The brunette's face flushed again, she was starting to worry that it'd be a permant feature. Suddenly Beca's phone rang, Das sound machine's voices flooding from the speakers, it was the song from the car show, Uprising by the muse. Beca jumped quickly opening it, too embarrassed to look at the Germans in front of her, "Yo!" In her bumbling she accidentally hit the speaker button.

"Beca! Where are you? Are you alright?" Came Aubrey's panicked voice, "Chloe said you missed the plane. I swear, if it's not one thing with you it's another, and after you had us all worried sick you answer with a casual yo? What the hell Beca!"

"Aubrey whoa! calm down! I'm fine! I'm alive!" Beca rushed.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Excuse me if I'm worried for the tiny Dj with her mad live beats!" Aubrey screeched back.

"I'm not even that short!" Beca complained, her coment going unheard by the controlling blonde.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"The Kommissar found me and took me in," Beca started, before slapping her hand on her forehead at the way that sounded.

"Took you in?" She yelled, "You're not a stray dog Beca, What do you mean took you in?"

"Ja," Came the Kommissar, "She's not a dog, more like a Mouse," She grinned, laughing at her with her eyes.

"You're not helping!" Beca pouted, "Look Posen, I'm fine. Let the Bella's know as well, yeah?" She quickly ended the call before Aubrey could yell at her more.

"She's so cute," Kommissar's mom said, "She even has you as her ring tone." She smiled at the blushing duo, "Why don't you two go change? You're father will be here soon."

The blonde grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs, " I'm going to take a shower, My room is the third door of the left," With that Kommissar walked past her, dropping her stuff off outside the door. She continued down the hall, disappearing behind a closed door.

Beca huffed, going to door Kommissar had pointed out. Opening the door she took a look around, it was much different than she was expecting, not that she ever pictured The Kommissar's room. There were pictures scattered everywhere, pictures of her in DSM, Of her and Pieter, even of her with animals, or children. But what surprised her the most was the soft smile on her face in them.

Beca threw her suitcase on her full sized bed, trying not to think of their sleeping arrangements. She opened up her bag, rifling through it. All her regular t-shirts were dirty, She sighed in frustration.

"What is it tiny Maus?" Beca jump, whirling around.

"Jesus Christ! Don't do that!" She clutched her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. Beca looked up at her, losing all thought process. There Kommissar stood in only a small grey town, her wet hair stuck to her face and neck. The brunette watched as droplets of water rolled down her collarbone and into her cleavage, she gulped.

"Like what you see?" the blonde purred, stalking closer.

Beca felt her mouth run dry, "Wha- No! Gad, you're like sex on legs!"

Kommissar chuckled, "Danke!" She turned around walking to the dresser in the corner, Beca tried not to look at her ass, key word tried. "You're staring," Came the sultry voice of the blonde.

The German dropped her towel, cause Beca's jaw to follow it to the floor. Kommissar grabbed a black thong, slowly pulling it up her legs. Beca was sure she was trying to tease her. She grabbed a sports bra throwing it on, followed by a pair of black spandex shorts.

She turned around grinning at the Bella, "Enjoy the show?"

Beca tried to form sentences, instead she stood there gaping like a fish. She quickly turned her back to the Blonde fishing through her clothes again, She found a pair of white softee shorts and laid them out, along with a sports bra. With her back still turned she changed out of her shirt and bra. She was proud of how fast she was able to change. She unbuttoned her jeans, trying to get the skin tight material down her legs without falling. She pulled on her running shorts and sighed, rifling through her suitcase once more, trying to find something clean. She sighed when she found none.

Suddenly her vision went black. Kommissar had thrown a t-shirt at her face, and it hit it's mark. "What the hell?" She ripped the shirt off her face, looking into the amused eyes of the blonde.

"You could just say thank you, Ja? That was what you were needing?" Kommissar's eyes looked down to her chest. Beca eeped, quickly throwing the shirt on to cover herself. The blonde smirked, causing Beca to look down. She face palmed Of course she had given her a DSM jersey.

It was Black mesh, almost see through, with big white letters that spelled out DSM, "Does it say your name on the back?" Beca groaned.

Kommissar grinned, "Nein," Beca sighed out in relief, "It says Kommisar."

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, "of course it does," She groaned.


End file.
